Dark Side Of The Universe
by MajinBroli
Summary: VegBul AU: The line between the living and the dead has been broken, a new force so great that not even the LSSJ can stop it, and without the aid of the dragonballs. The very fabric of life is close to shattering as the rise of the dammed begins.


**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Dark Side Of The Universe**

**Chapter 1:Too Late**

_A/N: If your into demons, fighting, and other worldly stuff then this sotry will be one to enjoy, and a very very far fetched world of dragonballz that could of been. But of course with how people can be who knows I could write more but this is just a sample.

* * *

_

Broly was the super-sayjin of legend. A sayjin born with the potential to exceed the greatest of boundaries known to the entire universe. He was here for one simple purpose, too find the mystical balls of Namek. It was his own plan and his own work setting him to find this place and hadn't come here expecting this. A barren planet. Is there anything even left? From the vantage point where his ship rested battle marks littered the surface, a great battle was fought... no its still being fought. His senses now feeling out the two huge powers but not as strong as him.

It almost reminded him of what Vegeta-sei would of been like. He had been nearly slain when he was young, very young. Just passing a few days after birth or so. The royal king of Vegeta-sei had sent a royal guard to deal away with the threat to his power before it even had a chance to overthrow him. A threat that was the prime source of sayjin power, the prophecy had been fulfilled that every thousand years a super-sayjin would be born. The waiting had been done and the reward for being such, the prophesized one? He had been stabbed through the heart without remorse and carelessly cast out into the mangled ruins of the fallen Tuffle empire.

His survival from that day he could not remember, no childhood. No life that he could remember. But since then he and his father since the day he could control his immense power had set trying to destroy an evil that was threatening to spill into the rest of the universe. It wasn't what he or his father's plans were but since the world they had both been living on had been attacked they had no choice but to counter this threat. Everyday being another battle and another battle, draining from the rise of the sun to the fall of darkness. If it were he and his father they would do it all alone.

They had tried recruiting help from other planets but rarely few dared to step forward and handle this massive challenge that lay before them. They were all either too weak or too cowardly to even hope to stand against the army... An army without life, without peace, without their souls. An eternal and unending army of the dammed. How and where they had sprouted their rotting flesh from the ground into this realm he didn't know.

That was why he had come to Namek, to find the mystical dragon balls and use them to either wish to send the darkness back from where it came. Or at least find some help that could help them or something that could aid them. A lot was riding on this fact of recruitment, if he didn't return with something all he had done was just simply waste time. Costing his father valuable and irreplaceable time. Time... something that they were very close to running out of it if he didn't get help anytime soon.

His father had tried to reason with the Ice-jinn but came away with nothing, they didn't even believe his father as he held the living undead in his fists showing them just what they were dealing with. There were many more things that they would of tried to show to the ice lings about this living undead army but they didn't give them another second. They had caged zombies, lifeless beings that only seeked to eat the flesh of the living. They moaned and groaned wickedly but felt no pain and fear. Their only goal to feast on the abundant flesh that was on the living. A bite from them would turn the recipient into one of them if not treated by medicine that his father had prepared. But zombies were the lower grunts if peasants of this army.

Broly had more then once squared off against the demons from the burning pits in a planet's core. Fighting against a living ball of flame and stone was nothing he wanted to do everyday, having to destroy every trace of the fire that was the entity of the demon or watch it burn into another mass and make it its new body.

Banshee's that screamed murder, once healthy young pristine clean girls now screaming wenches. They had given themselves over to the darkness in exchange for either, safety or unwillingness to become the living dead. They flew around muttering curses, able to blind, poison and possess those who weren't pure. They weren't difficult to defeat

Farther up were the vampires, bloody bats... they were near to impossible to kill when you fought them at night. They could transform at will and always new when the sun would rise giving themselves time to flee before it rose and they dove for the darkness. Broly never followed after a vampire into its cave, their he had no chance of beating them. Killing them weren't worth getting bit and drained of his sayjin strength.

Golem's were another problem, they were just either one of four elements, dirt, wood, stone, and steel. But one that surpassed those four were the mighty infernals. Basically rocks with demonic flames that fell from the sky. But dealing with Golems were rare and most didn't care so long as they weren't bothered. But provoking a steel Golem was a fool's quest. Even he wouldn't joke about that. Being that Golems were close to 30 feet tall and weighed close to some 400 tons. They felt nothing, pain, fear, reason or life so it wasn't a good attempt to fight them. But not all Golems were just lying around because they wished.

Warlocks... Necromancers... Wizards and Sorceress's all of which could be undead or just simply far to corrupt to be reached anymore. Fighting legions of summoned creatures or dealing with their magic. He had fought summoned monsters from hell itself, and angel's brought from the heavens. Lived through blizzards created from mages, survived inferno's brought up from the ground. Breaking the old saying of lightning never striking twice as he had been struck close to a thousand times inside a barrier he made just a second before being hit.

He had fought very few of them as he stood little chance without becoming a super-sayjin. But by becoming a super-sayjin could be signing his death warrant. Broly shuddered himself thinking about what monsters hungered for the energy of his super-sayjin strength.

The creepers...Dreadlords, and his always favorite the Death Knights. All of which would feast upon his strength as he emitted it, it was a beacon in the darkness. Nothing could stop the flood of evil that would surge to his power. Each one much stronger then any of the regular undead... but the one that was what he had learned from very few leads that one king of the damned lead this army. The plague of undead because of one being, that all undead creatures swore allegiance to.

It was an undead monster that was much stronger then any demon, undead, or magic that Broly had faced up till this point in his life. The one and only Lich King... A boney old skeleton that was once a great warlock and summoner. His powers were second to none up until the rule of Bibidi who with Majin Buu destroyed his body but the Lich King was far too powerful to be done in like such. He existed as an apparition, no physical body but still in control of his powers as he infected a planet that became him in a sense. He controlled everything. Everyone, anything that moved was by his will, a planet born for the undead and without life.

It might of taken the Lich King many millennia to return to his power but he was back, and with no other mages in compare to his awesome power it was up to he and his father's brains and brute strength as sayjins to defeat this opponent. But as of now it wasn't enough, strength alone wouldn't help.

The Ice-jinn's wouldn't give a hand even though they would soon feel the full brunt of the undead. No empire or fortification would be able to fend off this army. Could anyone imagine it? No one could understand just how dire the situation was becoming. Every grave that was made on any planet no matter how long or how pure it could of been was raised from the dead. Broly had been the witness to many of the gravesites of entire cities to become a paradise of the darkness. Souls screaming and howling as they were no longer able to travel to the other side and remain where all souls were destined to remain for all of eternity. Their corpses rising from the ground and serving their masters without question.

"It doesn't matter I must find these dragonballs... if they still remain." Broly's voice hardened, and practiced determination with that of no comparison. His dark eyes glistening with the forbidden light of day. A tribute that was rare to see in his time near the edges of the universe.

His ki lifted him into the air his clothes flapping in the wind. A long blood red cape flowed behind his back. Dark black clothing lined with spikes of silver and holy symbols rose from his ankles to his shoulders like a prestigious decorations of an officer. On his back a blade made of katchine but the precious metal silver was poured over it giving it the properties of both. The silver was added to the blade making it easier to slay demons and vampires with a single swipe instead of his precious ki burning with the powers of the sun itself when wielded since it was Forged on the remnants of a dying sun that was soon to die and become another empty void.

It was a legendary sword, the kindosame. From one of the greatest sword smiths that had existed in the universe, his ultimate creation for the side of good. He had run out of time as where he worked was the sun, a living elemental of fire. His own life faded with the sun as it died but he still worked on the sword until he completed it at last. Seeing the silver shine in the fading moments of light before he drew his arm back and fired it into the endless void. It ended saying he smiled his final smile and shed a tear of water and then the sun imploded taking his legacy with him but not his creation which had found its way into his possession.

Along his body viles of potions, ranging from repellent to antidotes. Some to cure dire wounds and restore his strength and stamina. An array of all types both to help against the vast undead. Two specially crafted handguns, special because of their uniqueness and power. Unique because they used his ki as ammo but not enough to drain his strength enough for him to feel it. He had used them for hours upon end and never felt weak, and power from sacred beings. One made from silver and dipped in sacred water, the other its twin. Both weapons made for bringing down the undead permanently.

He cracked his right fist which was covered by a golden gauntlet. Many years ago his left hand been nearly severed by a warlock casting a spell of inferno had struck it and had nearly been burned completely off. But enough remained for it to be kept and placed in the gauntlet where it would remain until the day he died. He could feel nothing in that hand since but still had use thanks to his sayjin DNA and rebuilt it. But he never showed it it was a weakness.

" If there are Nameks alive I will find them." Broly said with a crack of his neck. He wasn't here for a vacation he had a job to do now. He wouldn't fail his father he couldn't. He gathered his energy and exploded off into the clouds ignoring the two massive powers that had been fighting since his arrival sensing two small ones and one very faint one that was on the verge of death.

* * *

Goku screamed dropping his fist into the skull of Frieza, a sharp crack of bone was heard as the tyrant plummeted downwards. Unable to catch himself he crashed into the ground kicking up dust as purple blood filled his vision. "Curse you monkey! I will make you pay for that!" He growled as he bit his teeth together and flared his aura.

Goku's bright burning teal eyes looked down at the tyrant. His newly acquired strength was far exceeding Frieza's and the tyrant was starting to see that he was outmatched. A thought that Frieza never imagined since transforming to his final form. "You'll have to hit me first, and at your pace you'll be lucky if you hit me once at the rate your going." His lips turning into the goofy grin that sent Frieza over the edge.

"That's it!" Frieza screamed boiling over with anger as his teeth ground against the other. His aura flaring to life as he snapped his arm above his head and gathered a ball of energy. Anger written across his face as he stared up at the newly born super-sayjin. Until a sick grin covered Frieza's face making Goku's grin falter. " Now Die with this Planet!" Frieza yelled out firing his hand down and through the thick crust of the planet and down to its core.

Goku shielded his eyes as the blast of molten rock exploded upwards along with what was the planet's core. The remains splattering over the surface coating the ground with boiling hot magma and the sea's ushering up towers of steam as the hot rock cooled. He looked down to Frieza who held up his hand with all five fingers up. " You have 5 minutes monkey. Then this rock will go taking you with it!" A grin on his face as Goku cracked his neck.

" You don't have to worry it wont take me that long to beat you." Goku said before exploding down at the tyrant, his golden aura in a blaze. As he reared back and yelled drawing towards him. Frieza charged back himself both flying at the other in a rage until they slammed into the other. Goku's fist in Frieza's face and Frieza's tail smacking Goku away. Both spiraling away before clashing again.

* * *

Broly flew faster as he felt the massive disturbance in the planet's energy. He closed his eyes and felt the planet's life force... nothing remained. " I don't have much more time!" He growled his energy flaring to super-sayjin in desperation. He couldn't afford to fail after coming here! The ground blew apart from his aura as he gained on the three weakening powers. The two big ones were still battling so he could get what he wanted easily.

Gohan flew back to the ship with Bulma hanging onto his back reading him the riot act for ditching her like that, with Piccolo under his arm. His life force faint as he neared the ship but as he kept going he felt something surging behind them like a bullet, and he could feel it was even stronger then Frieza or his dad... combined. "Hang on Bulma something's chasing us!" He said breaking through her rant as she clutched his back. His power surging as he flew even faster the trail of energy he left a clear signal for who was following him but he knew dropping his power level wouldn't save him because he could easily sense him. If he overlooked his father and Frieza that meant something.

Broly looked ahead and saw the trails of the source of energy as he shot forward even faster, his eyesight seeing three beings. The smallest being the source of power and the one pushing himself harder to escape, the second a blue haired female that was holding onto the smaller being, but the last a green being that was near death if not ready to pass on. He could smell blood as he followed behind them, the scent unmistakable even from another species.

Gohan shot his head back to see what was following and when he did there was nothing, the power faded instantly as there was nothing now? He wondered that but didn't question why as he let out a breath and looked forward at the space ship and hit the brakes instantly making Bulma shriek with fright at the sudden stop. There stood that figure in front of them was the one that was chasing him!

"Gohan! Just what the hell are you doing stopping like that your going to give me a heart attack!" She yelled still in a furious mood after all that had happened.

"Bulma... I think were in trouble..." Gohan's voice said shaky with fear as he blinked. Bulma's eyes looking up at what he was looking at was standing in front of their ship. A blonde haired man that Gohan could of confused with the change in his father, but wasn't... A man with a long cape flapping in the wind, armor lining up and down his body. The hilt of a sword shined off his back, his left hand covered in a gauntlet. Many things lined around his belt and but neither didn't want to get any closer with the cold empty look in his gaze.

Broly floated up from his spot after he had moved in front of them with ease. The child didn't see him fly beside him and around him landing in front of him with such speed he couldn't sense the movement. He didn't give them a chance to flee before teleporting in front of them. The female gave a shriek and the kid floated backwards, he watched the Adams apple bob gulp and before either blinked he drew forth his two handguns, one pointed at the kid and the other at the female. " You wont escape now just tell me where the dragon balls are..." His voice sending shivers up and down both of their spines, as they both were starring down the barrel of a gun aimed directly at their forehead.

Gohan trembled, his grip holding onto Piccolo as he tried to do what they told him. Not to act afraid, to stand up to your fear but starring down the barrel of a gun attached to a hand that was apart of a power that was stronger then anything he had ever sensed... Well a trickling down his spandex suit told him just how much he was afraid.

Bulma broke under the stress on being under Namek, so much had caused her fragile being to crack apart. "There are no dragon balls! They're all gone there's no wishing for immortality like you want! You came here for nothing! Because their gone!" She screamed in anger before breaking down, her breath coming out in gasps. Her nails gripping the armor tightly on Gohan's back. Finally letting some of the tension go inside of her.

"WHAT?"

* * *

R&R MajinBroli


End file.
